character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tifa Lockhart (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0
Summary Tifa Lockhart was originally a resident Nibelheim until Sephiroth burned down the village after finding out about his past. Tifa joined Avalanche to fight against Shinra and Sephiroth. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A, Low 7-C to 7-C with Premium Heart Name: Tifa Lockhart Origin: Death Battle (Final Fantasy) Gender: Female Age: 23 Classification: Member of Avalanche, Bartender Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Magic, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Resistance to Status Effect Inducement, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Holy Manipulation and Gravity Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level (Can throw Cloud at Mach 1 speed which would require 152 Tons of force), Small Town Level to Town Level with Premium Heart (The Premium Heart makes Tifa 7.6 times stronger then she is without it and if her Limit Gauge is maxed out then she becomes 20.1 times stronger) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Above Average Human (Can lift and throw Cloud while he's holding his weapon), Superhuman with Limit Breaks (Can lift and throw gigantic monsters) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Level, Small Town Level to Town Level with Premium Heart Durability: Multi-City Block Level, Small Town Level to Town Level with Premium Heart Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range to Several metres Standard Equipment: Premium Heart, Fire Materia, Ice Materia, Ribbon, Minerva Band Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Has low HP and Defence Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Premium Heart: The Premium Heart is a pair of gloves which makes Tifa 7.6 times stronger and increases the damage she deals as her limit gauge rises. * Materia: Materia are crystals made from the Lifestream which allows people to use magic based on what Materia they have on them. Tifa has two equipped, Ice Materia which allows her to create ice and Fire Materia which allows her to create fire. * Ribbon: Tifa has a Ribbon equipped which protects her against status effects such as poison, paralyze and sleep. * Minerva Band: Tifa also has the Minerva Band which increases her strength and magical defence while nullifying damage dealt fire, ice, holy and gravity based attacks. * Limit Breaks: Tifa can use seven Limit Breaks which are her most powerful moves. Tifa uses them by winning at a slot machine if she gets all of them right she can use all of her Limit Breaks in a row. ** Beat Rush: Tifa rapidly punches the opponent. ** Somersault: Tifa somersaults the opponent while kicking them. ** Waterkick: Tifa slide kicks the opponent with water energy. ** Meteodrive: Tifa picks up the opponent and suplexes them into the ground which causes an explosion. ** Dolphin Blow: Tifa uppercuts the opponent while summoning a dolphin which hits the opponent. ** Meteor Strike: Tifa lifts up the opponent and slams them into the ground which causes a massive explosion. ** Final Heaven: Tifa punches the opponent so hard that it creates an explosion. This is Tifa's strongest move. Note: This profile is based on what is in Death Battles video, any information displayed on any profile based on Death Battle are solely based on whatever is said in their videos and not my own opinion. So if a character is weaker or stronger on a profile than they actually are then it isn't my fault. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7